Everlasting Queen
by crazycookies97
Summary: Long ago, in Bella's past life, Bella was a vampire. Although she wasn't just A vampire she was THE vampire. What happens when her king comes to take her back, but Edward won't stand for it? Read to find out. First Fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting Queen

**Disclaimer: Um so yeah…. I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Today was just another day of waiting for Edward to come through the window to watch me sleep. I was slowly drifting off... _Come on Edward! Hurry up! _A strong gust of wind blew through my window. I winced from the coldness of the wind. I realized that someone was watching me, so I turned my head toward the figure.

"Hey, Edward", I whispered.

"Bella, I can't do it anymore!"

_What does he mean?_

"What can't you do?"

"I can't keep waiting for you to wake up every morning when I am thinking that you will never wake up!"

"Hey, when you turn me into a vampire that won't be a problem anymore", I teased and revealed a big grin.

"That's just it Bella! When will yourealize that I am never going to change you? I will not damn you to eternal hell", he shouted at me with all this rage. I didn't get it. I didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked obviously confused.

"Well Bella... I am..." he started.


	2. Chapter 2

Everlasting Queen

Everlasting Queen

**Disclaimer: Um so yeah…. I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"Well, Bella... I am leaving you." I simply stated. I looked at the love of my life blankly.

"You are leaving?" she screeched.

"Yes", I replied. I knew the truth, I wasn't really leaving. I was still going to stay in Forks to watch my Bella, but without her knowing it.

"You irresponsible jerk!" Bella screamed at me while throwing a pillow at me. It was true I was a jerk, but I didn't want to be the cause if I did change her and she would hate herself for becoming part of the night. That would make the love of my life hate me for the rest of eternity. I couldn't have that! Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"When are you leaving?" she mumbled.

"Now", I said firmly.

"Wait, Edward can't we think this through? Maybe you don't have to change me. Stay with me until I die, please, just don't leave me." She pleaded. Oh how badly I wanted to say '_It's okay I am not going anywhere.' _

"No, I am leaving", I hissed.

She looked taken back at my tone, but I didn't care because all I wanted was her safety.

I took a second glance at the reason of my existence and vanished knowing that I will see her tomorrow hidden.

**Did you like it? If you did or didn't still review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was bawling my eyes out when Edward left. Why couldn't I have a normal life like a normal teenage girl should have? Why did I have to have a werewolf friend and an ex- vampire boyfriend? I hate my life.

While I was sobbing my heart out there was a loud crash downstairs.

"Charlie?" I croaked.

"Charlie?" I became more frantic.

I was really getting worried, so I rushed downstairs, surprisingly not tripping.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled. That's when I saw it, saw him... There he was, lying on the ground sucked dry. Why? Why? Why? Why him? Why not me?

My life is already technically over already without Edward. That's when I heard the sirens.

Suddenly, someone was trying to pull me away. I looked at the man. His eyes were a deep topaz and his hair was a dirty blonde, almost a brunette.

"It's gonna be okay." He said. For some reason I felt safe with him. Like nothing else mattered and we somehow were moving closer yet I felt someone watching me like a guardian angel. I shook that feeling off.

As me and the dirty blonde moved closer, time felt like it made a complete stop because tight then and there was when our lips met. It was weird because something was urging me on, but I pulled away.

I looked deep into the man's eyes, trying to look for any emotion.

"I'm sorry." He blurted.

That's when I saw it. I saw lust. It was practically radiating off of him. I had to run, I had to do something.

**I know that this is really short, but believe me, I WANT to write LONGER, but I can't. I will really try next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Everlasting Queen**

**BPOV**

"No. NO! NOOOO!" I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran into the forest, feeling the sharp branches of the trees slice my arms like a dull knife easily running through some butter. Leaves had gotten caught in my hair. I ran to the only place I could think of, _his _and my meadow. I stopped dead in my tracks and sat where _he _used to sit. I covered my scathed legs with my arms, and winced at the cold breeze that blew swiftly across the meadow.

I always thought _he _was the only one for me. That _he _would give me what I desired for, but no. _He _refused. So I refuse to EVER forgive _him_. Although, what about that kiss, but more importantly, who was the one who gave me that kiss? All I know is that whoever gave me that kiss was a _vampire_.

Tsk. What am I to do? I decided to head back to my house. It took my over an hour to arrive. When I unlocked the door, someone was waiting for me.

**? POV **

I was waiting for her to return while I was lounging on her couch. It was getting dark, and I became more and more worried. I was about to get up and leave and just confront her the next day, but I heard the door unlock. There she was. Wind blowing from behind her making her scent even stronger than it already is, it added a strawberry twist.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in MY house?" she disturbed my thoughts.

"I am Derrik. I am the one who you…." I started, but she interrupted.

"Oh, believe me, I know who YOU are." She hissed.

"Look, I am just here to say…." I started again, although again, she interrupted. I was starting to get annoyed.

"You are just here to say that the kiss meant nothing, yadda yadda yadda! I GET IT! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE! I already know how it feels to be left alone." she mumbled the last part. I could barely hear her even WITH my vampire hearing.

"Actually, no. I am here because I have come to claim you as mine." I mumbled, but loud enough for a mere human to hear.

"Excuse me? I have JUST been through a break up, my dad just died, and my best friend left too. Now you want to claim me as yours?" she was about to say more, but someone crashed through the window. I stayed calm while my Bella was screaming.

**EPOV**

Oh hell no. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? First he kissed MY Bella, second I can't hear his thoughts, and NOW he wants to claim her as his?!?!?!?! Oh hell no. I don't care if all hell breaks loose, but I am NOT letting him claim MY Bella. So that's when I couldn't hold it ANY longer. The next thing you know, I broke through the window scaring the crap out of Bella.

"No Bella! Don't listen to him! He doesn't deserve you!" I screamed.

"What the hell Edward?" she shouted back.

"Why do you care? You're the one who left me in the first place!" she argued. I winced knowing that she had a point. Then and there, she had an evil smirk slapped on her face, but she quickly changed her facial expression.

"Derrik, if I let you claim me will you take me somewhere else other than here?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

**DPOV**

This is exactly going to plan.

"Of course Bella." I answered. While looking at Edward with a smirk. Bella had NO idea of what I was going to do.

**Should I continue? I don't think I should because people aren't reviewing! Oh, and wouldn't that be sad to leave all my readers on a cliff? So sad! TOO BAD! Unless I get at LEAST 20 reviews, I will NOT continue. Oh, and did I mention the deadline is by ummmm… Jan 28? Also, I did try to make this story longer. I used Microsoft Word for this and on it, it looks 2 pages long! Well, if you want more to read you must review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everlasting Queen**

**Okay… I know it's not the due date, but I decided to be nice on one condition. You guys please stop telling me how I need longer chapters because I know I do. I really do know. So yeah, I am going to continue on with my story, but keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV (oh this is going to be fun)**

How dare Edward think that he can just barge back up into my life out of no where? Wasn't he the one who told me that he won't "damn" me to "eternal hell"? Also who is he to say that some one else doesn't deserve me!?!?!?! The very thought of him pisses me off! So, I decided to mess with him.

"Derrik, if I let you claim me will you take me somewhere else other than here?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side in attempt to look cute.

"Of course Bella!" he replied. For some reason he had this mischievous creepy look on his face like he was about to plan to take over the world.

"Well, I guess I will just have to give you my answer by tomorrow, won't I?" I said huskily. He seemed dazed for a few moments. "Uh….yeah…I mean that would be best because I am leaving tomorrow." He stuttered a bit. I giggled; he was so cute when he stuttered.

Although, unlike Derik, Edward stayed put. "What do you want?" I spat at him. "Just to talk." He mumbled.

"Then talk." I became frustrated while rubbing my temple.

"You can't go with him." He said.

"And why not!" I shouted.

"Just because."

"Because what"

"Because…cuz..."

"Spit it OUT!" I finally shouted getting really pissed.

"Because you are mine." He hissed. I looked up trying to progress what he said. When I finally got it through my head, I was filled with PURE hatred.

"What did you say? Because I hope I did not just hear what I thought I heard. Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't change me because you wanted me to live a normal life? But guess what? I have NEVER been normal! As you noticed I attract danger not make it. So you need to shut the hell up and get out of my house!" He look taken back at my choice of words, but the hell with it I was pissed and I wanted him to GET OUT!

"And ever since we broke up…" he winced at the words "broke up" "You have been a stupid possessive ex-boyfriend!" he winced again. "So, as I said before, GET THE HELL OUT!" That's when he ran, but from experience Edward doesn't give up easily, but NO ONE was going to make me stay away from Derik. Even if their life depended on it. Nothing. No one. Not even Edward.

**Okay I am soooo sorry, but I have to go do some shopping, but I will be back and I promise to you guys a new chapter tomorrow, but do not count on it being in the morning cuz lately I haven't been an early bird. Well thanks for reading and please review. And remember! New CHAPTER TOMORROW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry that I neva updated when I said I would cuz the morning I woke up to write you guys a story, my computer fried. Eh... So I am going to try to write a long chapter today if I don't have writer's block. Enjoy. Oh and Bella might seem OOC.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I called Derrik with a number with his address I found in the pocket of my jacket. I guess he slid it in there as he left. Ooh...I like sly guys. I giggled to myself. Why was I acting this way I questioned myself as I waited for Derrik to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone. His voice sounded smooth and silky like cool icing on a nice fresh cake that came straight out of the oven.

"Hey Derrik, ummm.... This is Bella," I said, I was trying to go for the tone that said 'calling, but so not desperate'.

"Oh hey Bella. What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if I could come over to your place to hang out, so is that cool with you?"

"Yeah Bella that's totally fine. So what time would you like to come over?"

"Uh, around 7-ish?"

"Okay why not?"

"Alright Derrik, I wil see you at around 7. Byas!"

"Bye Bella."

As soon as I hung up I checked what time it was. 6:00, I have exactly one hour to get changed. I went to my room and took out a red tank top that said 'I'm showing you what I have, but I'm not gonna give it to ya' **[Picture on profile] **

I also had a sexy black mini skirt to go along with it that showed my long legs. **[Also on my profile]** And to top it all off I had 2 inch heels that wrapped around my ankle. **[Again, on my profile]**

I checked the time and it was 6:40. Then, I realised I forgot to do make up so I rushed back upstairs and into my bathroom. I took out my make up bag and went for a natural look. **[You guys already know, it's on my profile, AGAIN] **I took one last look at myself and thought that Alice would be proud and especially because I am wearing 2 inch heels. I'll be lucky if I can make it through the door without tripping.

I checked the time one last time and it said it was 6:50. I rushed out of my house and locked the door, but little did I know, Edward was standing right there,gaping at me. This time there was no way I could escape this confrontation and I knew this because of the determination in his eyes.

I guess when I said seven-ish it mind as well be 7:20.

**A/N: Okay well I don't know wether this is a short or long chapter because I am typing on word and I don't know if it will turn out long cuz it seems long on word. Well, hope you enjoyed. Byas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am thinking about ending this story from here. Sorry. I might start a new one soon though. So yeah. Byas.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good NEWS! I am continuing! I was thinking about it, but I love you guys and my story too much! So here it goes….**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

A confrontation. With Edward. I say it as two different sentences because if they are used together they mean trouble. A confrontation. With Edward.

"Bella," he whispered as if he hasn't seen me in forever.

"_What?_" I hiss lowly.

**(A/N: this is going to be somewhat long so Edward bold bella regular.)**

"**Where are you going?"**

"To Derrik's. Does it matter?"

"**Yes it matters! Your life could be on the line here Bella!"**

"Says who? You?"

"**Yes me Bella. Also the rest of my family."**

"Well Edward you have no say in my life nor does your family. So if I were you I would back the hell off."

"**You can't stop me from protecting you Bella."**

"That's exactly why I am going to go to Derrik's house."

"**What in god's name are you going to do Bella? Plead him to change you? I will rip his head off before he can even touch you!"**

"Well Edward, I couldn't say it better myself . Although, I wasn't going to plead. More like, persuade." I said teasing him by popping open a button on my shirt.

"**What is it going to change? Even if you become a vampire you can't keep me from protecting you."**

"Not if I rip your head off first so I don't have to hear your voice anymore!" How I still wanted to hear his melodic voice every second of the day. Although, if he stands in my way, I have no choice, but to rip him up with my bare hands.

I stalked off not wanting to talk anymore. I ran into my truck as fast as I could, but as soon as I was in my seat, he was in the passenger seat.

The whole ride way to Derrik's house, Edward was rambling how he had a bad vibe about Derrik. I just ignored him the whole way through.

As I arrived at Derrik's house, wait, no, mansion, Derrik was already waiting at the door.

**EPOV**

As I was rambling on, Bella ignored me until we arrived at _his _house. I watched as _my _Bella was practically prancing towards _him. _When she tripped and _he caught her_.

I don't know why, but I felt like a stick in the mud and I couldn't move from the seat. As he led her into his house, he turned around and gave me a smirk. _Dammit and damn him!_

**A/N: hey hope u liked it! R&R**


End file.
